The Life Of A (Failing) Transfer
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: Al contemplates his life as a transfer and his crush on Tris. TW: SUICIDE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE POTENTIALLY TRIGGERED!


**AN: I am on my Easter holiday and I am very bored, so I am writing a one shot! I promise that new chapters will be up soon for Connecting Rooms and Faerie Princess, but for now you will have to make do with one shots. I am also looking for a beta reader to help me, as most of the time I write on my phone and I refuse to use autocorrect to correct mistakes, as I usually end up with a bad story full of mistakes. I usually proofread, but I am quite busy and when I do write, I find little mistakes. If you want to be a beta for me, you will be eternally awesome and if you are interested, just PM me! Okay, I do not own Divergent or anything you recognise. The characters may be a bit OOC, so sorry in advance!**

**Enjoy x**

He'd seen her at the Choosing Ceremony, her blonde hair tied up in a strict bun, wearing the loose grey clothes of her faction. He watched her slice her hand and gently squeeze it over the bowl filled with coals. He'd watched as she glared at a boy dressed in grey who had joined Erudite; her brother, presumably. He hadn't been listening to the names getting called out.

He had always questioned his decisions that day, wondering if he chose Dauntless because his family looked up to the daring faction, or if it was just for her, to see her and get to know her. Maybe it would be foolish to even _crush_ on the pretty girl from Abnegation; he didn't know back then.

He'd watched her and her Candor friend jump off the train together. He didn't know the other girl, even though they were in the same faction. He'd watched her bun begin to unloose as she landed on the hard grey stone on the rooftop. He'd watched her laugh; a high, beautiful laugh that sounded like the bells the Amity sometimes used to make their music.

As she jumped off the rooftop into the hole below, he couldn't help but wonder what was down there. After all, he had come to the crazy faction. But, as he jumped, he saw her in his mind's eye. When he landed on the net, he had seen her staring at the man helping people down. Her steely grey eyes seemed to soften slightly when she stared at the handsome instructor.

He'd collected the heavy bundle from Four as he found a bed. He looked around, seeing all of the other initiates taking off their old clothes. He found himself focusing on her smooth back, creamy white and with no blemishes. He stopped looking when he realised everyone else was nearly dressed and he hadn't started changing yet.

He travelled down to the Pit with everyone else, standing behind her. He saw as she tossed her old clothes into the flames, her long blonde hair tumbling down her back in soft waves. He watched her as she smiled at the Candor girl and turned around, catching his eye.

"Hi! I'm Tris!" He heard her say to him, holding out her hand slightly before pulling it away. Her voice was childlike, high and quiet. He supposed that she was supposed to be like that, being Abnegation-born.

"Al," he offered up in response and she indicated that he could join in with her small group if he liked. He grinned as he was lead to the group and introductions were made. He walked along with them to the Pit, and felt, for the first time in sixteen years, like he belonged.

Stage one got into full swing, and he kept joining in with Tris, Christina and Will. He laughed at their jokes and they, in turn, helped him try and improve his skills. He knew their attempts were in vain, as he was afraid of guns and knives, but he felt happy with the help. He saw Four help Tris sometimes, and felt his stomach clench when Four placed a hand on her stomach. He felt ill when he saw the way she looked at him too; a look Al wanted her to give him.

He truly fell for her when she offered herself to stand in front of the target for him. He watched her stand there, her eyes open, fully aware that she could get stabbed at any point. He heard the small hiss of pain as one knife hit the top of her ear and she pulled away from it, bleeding.

"Points for bravery, Stiff," Eric's voice was like ice as he stared at Tris, almost as if she was a piece of meat rather than a human. The use of the nickname Stiff really got to Al though. It was obvious she wasn't a Stiff anymore.

He'd been scared. He felt threatened by her. He'd seen her and Four together. So many excuses for what he tried to do. He was consumed with jealousy, after seeing her and Four together. He'd seen them in a dark corner of the Pit, talking quietly at first and then Four had leaned down and kissed her. So here he was. Watching her come down a corridor and then attacking, taking her to the Chasm. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, and he closed his eyes as he brought her to the edge of the Chasm. He didn't remember much after, just seeing Peter stick his hand up her shirt and then fists coming, Four taking her away as she hung limply in his arms.

She told him never to talk to her again or go near her. It hurt him, seeing her with fear in her eyes and seeing Four staring at their exchange. He watched as the fear turned into hurt and Christina gripped Tris' shoulders, glaring at him.

He felt the cold spray on his arms as he stood on the slippery ledge. He carefully jumped, thinking of her the entire time.


End file.
